Borrel
"Borrel", known as "Varrel" (ヴァレル Vareru) in the Japanese version, is an archetype of DARK Dragon monsters used by Ryoken Kogami (Varis) in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. It is related to the "Rokket" archetype. Most of this archetype's members have 3000 ATK. Its non-Link members also all have 2500 DEF. Etymology Both the English and Japanese names of the archetype are wordplays on gun barrels. The French and English names may reference the mathematical concept of Borel sets. Playing style The archetype synergizes well with the "Rokket" archetype, seeing how "Borreload Dragon" is able to trigger the primary effects of all "Rokket" monsters to gain field advantage. The secondary effects of the "Rokket" monsters will also activate, summoning another monster in their place It is also able to snatch other monsters the opponent controls and cannot be targeted by said monsters' effects. "Borrelsword Dragon" on the other hand, while still able to activate the effects of "Rokket" monsters, is also able to increase its own ATK and halve the ATK of a monster your opponent controls. Coupled with the bonus to attack twice should the first effect resolve, one could potentially get rid of most monsters in the game with higher ATK values such as "Number S39: Utopia the Lightning". "Borrelguard Dragon" is immune to effect destruction and can revive any monster destroyed during the turn the effect is used provided the player has a Spell or Trap Card in their Spell & Trap Card Zone to sacrifice, although the revived monsters' effects are negated. Like "Borrelsword", it also changes monsters' battle positions. Monsters such as "Booster Dragon" can also help, acting as a weaker version of "Borreload" as its ATK boosting effect can only be used during your turn. Its floating effect can summon a "Borrel" monster that was previously destroyed. "Miniborrel Dragon" is also useful due to being able to recycle itself once a turn as long as the player controls a "Borrel" monster, albeit at the cost of tributing a Link-3 monster they control. The Spell and Trap Cards of the archetype are also useful; "Borrel Regenerator" can help recycle monsters more, and should the equipped monster summoned with it be destroyed the player draws 1 card. "Borrel Cooling" essentially allows "Borreload", "Borrelsword" and "Borrelguard" to activate even more "Rokket" effects. Members Support Trivia * Each non-Link "Borrel" monster that comes in a different Extra Deck Monster Card type has the first capital letter of the middle word in their names refer to their respective Monster Card types. Similar to Yusaku's dragonic ace monsters, these "Borrel" monsters also have their color schemes match their respective Monster Card types. ** "Borreload 'F'urious Dragon" is a Fusion Monster with a violet color scheme. ** "Borreload 'S'avage Dragon" is a Synchro Monster with a white color scheme. ** "Borreload e'X'charge Dragon" is an Xyz Monster with a black color scheme. * Each of the non-Link "Borrel" monsters made their debut in a Duel against one of the Ignis, and has contributed (whether directly or indirectly) to that Ignis' eventual demise. ** "Borreload Savage Dragon" debuted in Varis' Duel against Windy, the WIND Ignis. It was the card he used to beat Windy, causing him to be crippled with a virus made by the Knights of Hanoi that he never recovered from. ** "Borreload eXcharge Dragon" debuted in Varis' Duel against Lightning, the LIGHT Ignis. It was Varis' secret weapon against Lightning, prompting the Light Ignis to take Varis out with him, leading to him being in a near-death state before he willingly let himself be absorbed by Bohman. ** "Borreload Furious Dragon" debuted in Playmaker's Duel against the Ai, the DARK Ignis. While it wasn't Varis himself who summoned it, both of its effects were put to good use, allowing Playmaker to best the Ignis modeled after him, leading to Ai's subsequent termination. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Synchro Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Xyz Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Link Monster(s)